Una Perfecta Cullen
by PuhSP30
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si los Cullen tuvieran una hermana humana? ¿Qué pensaria Bella? Sophie, la hermana humana de los Cullen pondrá el mundo de cabeza. Una historia donde la hermandad, la amistad y el romance van de la mano.
1. Día de Campo

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y de mi amiga Juanita :D_**

**Este capítulo se sitúa después del final de Crepúsculo en el verano que Edward pasa con Bella antes que empiece Luna Nueva, para que se lleven una idea.**

* * *

**Una Perfecta Cullen**

**I. Día de Campo**

**Bell****a POV**

Era un día hermoso como lo había predicho Alice. Me levante feliz y me vestí rápido, baje y Charlie ya no estaba, se había ido de pesca con los chicos de la comisaria. Mientras desayunaba Edward llego a recogerme.

– Buenos días

– Buenos días - respondí poniéndome en puntillas para besarlo.

– ¿Lista? – me respondió con una picara sonrisa

– Si, aunque me preocupa lo que mencionaste de la caminata.

–No te preocupes, fue una sugerencia de Sophie. Si quieres nos quedamos los dos mientras los demás van a la caminata.

–De acuerdo – ¿Como decirle que no?

Llegamos en diez minutos. Entramos a la gran casa blanca. Adentro nos recibió Esme y Carlisle.

– ¿Lista, Bella querida? – pregunto maternalmente Esme

– Si claro- conteste con una sonrisa.

En ese momento por la gran escalera de caracol bajo corriendo Sophie, la hermana humana de los Cullen. Recuerdo muy bien el día en que la conocí…

_**Flash Back**_

"Entramos a la gran casa blanca. Edward tenía una de mis manos y sonreía. En el umbral de la puerta nos esperaban Carlisle y Esme, ambos tenía una gran sonrisa para Edward y para mí. Apenas entramos, Carlisle y Esme me dieron la bienvenida y pude ver como Edward miraba a Carlisle y luego dijo sorprendido:

– Llegó antes de lo que había predicho Alice. – termino con una sonrisa y una expresión de anhelo.

– Ella dijo que no se aguantaba hasta la semana que viene y por eso llegó hoy, tomo la decisión precipitadamente por eso Alice no pudo verlo. – respondió Esme a la afirmación de Edward.

- ¿Quién? – pregunte totalmente pérdida.

En ese momento escuche una voz emocionada que gritó:

– ¡¿Edward?! ¡Edward!

Acto seguido, una joven salió corriendo desde el hermoso piano hasta Edward. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y rizado, callendóle en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda; además de un cuerpo perfecto y una hermosa cara de ángel que me provoco una punzada de envidia. Al verla pensé en una visita inesperada y pronto me petrifique pensando en que no era un vampiro vegetariano. Edward sintió mi reacción y apretó mi mano, eso me tranquilizo un poco. Cuando llegó donde estábamos, pude ver que sus ojos no eran ni rojos ni dorados eran… ¿Grises?

Llegó corriendo a abrazar a Edward y este con la mano que tenia libre le devolvió el abrazo y se inclino para besarle la coronilla.

-¡Oh Edward! ¡Cómo te extrañe, a ti y a todos! ¡Extrañe a mi familia tanto! - ¿Mi familia? dijo ella. Miré a Edward muy sorprendía y este me miro divertido

- Oh, tú debes ser Bella ¿no?- dijo y me miro con unos ojos de un gris profundo.

Yo no pronuncie palabra si no que mire a Edward.

– Supongo que te acabas de formular miles de preguntas- dijo muy divertido. Yo solo asentí.

– ¿No me piensas presentar?- inquirió irritada aquella joven de tez blanca como la mía pero no tanto como la de los Cullen.

– Bella, ella es Sophie. Es mi hermana humana.

Lo mire perpleja, no lo podía creer. ¡¿El había dicho humana?!

– Es una larga historia- me previno

– Quiero escucharla- susurre

– Veras cuando vivimos en Oregon, vivíamos en una gran casa cerca al bosque parecida a esta. Un día de una terrible tormenta Esme salió a cazar y cuando volvió en la entrada estaba Sophie. Tenía unos 5 años y estaba muriendo de hipotermia. Esme no lo soporto y la entro a nuestra casa, Carlisle la atendió y Esme cuido de ella. Cuando Sophie se recuperó todos ya estábamos encariñados con ella.- Edward le lanzo una mirada a Sophie y ella sonrió - así que Esme decidió criarla como otra hija mas; Sophie era huérfana y escapo del orfanato en el que estaba por buscar a sus padres ya que no sabía que habían muerto. Ella llevaba una semana en el orfanato y no le habían dicho nada de la muerte de ellos.

Camino desde el orfanato hasta el bosque pero la tormenta la encontró y después nosotros a ella- Voltee a mirar a Sophie que me examinaba con la mirada- Sophie se crio como una Cullen, me refiero a que la educamos para que pudiera vivir con nosotros.

–¿Para qué no revelara su secreto? – Adiviné.

–Si, básicamente. Como era muy niña, fue fácil enseñarle que éramos y todo respecto al nuestro mundo. Ella estudio como una Cullen humana- sonrió irónicamente- y hace un año se graduó del instituto.

– ¿Y dónde estaba? - pregunté sorprendía. Debía tener unos 18 años pero parecía menor.

– Estaba en Denali porque allá me gradué del instituto, por eso en los años que llevan aquí yo no estaba con ellos. Me gradué el año pasado y Tanya me regalo un viaje como regalo de graduación. Volví hace un mes a Denali pero extrañaba mucho a mi familia así que regrese con ellos.- respondió ella a mi pregunta.

Mire a Sophie asombrada. Y ella me devolvió la sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba de Edward. Seguramente fue un hábito que aprendió de él.

– Entonces, ahora que sabes mi historia quiero oír la tuya- dijo pasando a mi lado.

Edward le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

– Ehh…¿ la mía?- pregunte desconcertada

– Si. – dijo mirando a Edward.

– Habrá más tiempo después – dijo Esme - deja que Edward pase un rato con Bella, hace tiempo que ella no vine a la casa. Mejor, ven, y te ayudo a desempacar, cariño, fue un viaje largo. Además ves el cuarto que diseñe para ti y la ropa que Alice te compro.

– ¡¿Ropa?! – contesto sonriendo – muy bien pero voy a escuchar la historia de ustedes- dijo enfatizando ustedes, refiriéndose a Edward y a mí.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y le revolvió el cabello. Ella subió de la mano de Esme mientras Carlisle subía las maletas (eran cinco maletas enormes de color fucsia con su respectivo equipaje de mano) con mucha facilidad."

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Desde que la conocía Sophie nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Ella era como una combinación de todos los Cullen: sabía tocar el piano, tenía toda una colección de libros, amaba las compras, le interesaba la medicina, el futbol y hasta tenía un sexto sentido para manipular emociones. No como el que Jasper tenía, más bien como el que él tenía cuando era humano.

– ¡Hola Bella! – Me saludo Sophie.

– Hola Sophie- le respondí sonriendo.

– Bueno, ¿nos vamos? El día esta hermoso y no quiero perdérmelo.

Subimos al jeep de Emmett Sophie, Edward y yo. Los demás llegaron por su cuenta: corriendo. El lugar del día de campo era en el rio cercano a la casa de los Cullen, allí había una pequeña cascada y alrededor de esta un hermoso prado. Empezó a hacer un sol resplandeciente, no como el de Phoenix pero era el sol más cálido que podía conseguir en Forks. Este verano se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor de toda mi vida.

Esme y Sophie extendieron una manta donde pusimos la comida del día de campo, que era obviamente, sólo para Sophie y para mí.

– Muy bien, Edward, Rose y Carlisle son equipo y Jasper, Alice y Emmett el otro. – dijo Esme organizando un juego de futbol americano vampírico.

Después de mi último juego de beisbol, no había podido ver otro juego de los Cullen ya que tenía una pierna enyesada porque un sádico vampírico, me había tratado de matar, cosa que no logro, porque mi eterno salvador lo detuvo.

El juego empezó con el cielo totalmente despejado. La piel de Edward resplandecía como esa primera vez en el prado, al igual que el de toda su familia.

– ¡Vamos Emmett! ¡si no tú pagaras la apuesta! – dijo Sophie que se había sentado a mi lado en un pequeño árbol derribado.

– ¿Cual apuesta?-le pregunte

– Es que yo le dije que yo sería capaz de jugar tan bien como él cuando yo me transforme…- se calló de repente.

Yo me quede mirándola primero atónita y luego me puse fúrica.

– ¡¿Te van a convertir?!- pregunte casi gritando, sentía como me hervía la sangre bajo mi piel. Sophie me miro con los ojos grises dilatados por el pánico y trato de explicarse

– Yo no dije eso. Dije que íbamos a apostar si… - no pudo pronunciar más, porque Edward estaba al lado de ella mirándola igual de fúrico a lo que yo estaba.

– Sophie porque no vas al rio por agua para el refresco tuyo y el de Bella.- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

– Si, con gusto – respondió Sophie apenada.

En cuanto se fue Sophie yo empecé a mirar a Edward con mil preguntas en los ojos.

– Me puedes explicar lo que acabas de oír, por favor – dije mientras él se sentaba.

– ¿Qué quieres que te explique?- dijo en tono áspero

Me enoje aun más.

–¡¿Por qué van a transformar a Sophie?! – dije de nuevo casi gritando. Edward me miro no muy dispuesto a responder pero aun así lo hizo.

– Veras, cuando Sophie tenía 15 años, nos informo a toda la familia que quería convertirse en un monstro. – pronuncio la última palabra como un insulto – Obviamente yo me opuse, también Rosalie. Pero el resto menos Carlisle la apoyaron, el puso una posición neutral. Él entendía el punto de Sophie pero también el mío y el de Rose. Al final, Carlisle y Sophie llegaron a un acuerdo: cuando ella cumpliera 19 la convertiría.

Mi rabia anterior desapareció para mi sorpresa, ahora estaba confundida porque el cumpleaños de Sophie era en tres días. En tres días podría ver la transformación de un humano a un vampiro: aunque ya sabía cosas como que era muy dolorosa y que duraba alrededor de 3 días. Pero aun así una cosa era saberlo y la otra era verlo.

¡Sophie conseguiría lo que yo no! Pero aun así no sentía rabia, si yo seguía siendo persistente tal vez Edward me convertiría… tal vez.

No podía hablar, estaba en una especie de trance, Sophie tendría lo que yo en 3 días… la vida que yo tanto anhelaba, ella la tendría…

Edward se sentó a mi lado, sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar, el tiernamente me seco mis lagrimas con sus fríos y níveos dedos.

– No llores- me susurro al oído, con un apretón de sus pétreos brazos, pero ¿Como no llorar? Necesitaba estar sola, así que le dije a Edward que me quería ir a casa, el asintió.

En el camino de vuelta a Forks ninguno de los dos pronunciamos palabra alguna, aunque el tiempo que estaba con él - cada precioso momento- era indispensable para mi supervivencia, lo único que quería era estar sola.

Amén que la casa estaba vacía, subí a mi cuarto y me desparrame en mi cama, Edward me había dejado en la puerta - él sabía que necesitaba estar sola- me acurruque como un bebé y comencé a llorar. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero de pronto un milagro-mi milagro personal- estaba conmigo, Edward me abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho marmóreo, movía su mano en mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo.

Al cabo de unos minutos me senté, me aclare la garganta.

- ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué? ¡No es justo!- dije en un grito ahogado.

- Bella hay cosas que yo no puedo cambiar- me dijo con vos pausada.

- ¡Claro que puedes!- dije sollozando- ¡Todo está en tus manos!- aunque lo tenía a él, mi sollozos no paraban de cesar.

- ¡Bella no te puedo hacer esto! Tú no sabes de lo que hablas…. Tú no quieres ser un monstro - dijo con voz dulce

- Te quiero a ti es lo único que quiero y necesito - me atrajo a sus pecho marmóreo y me beso en la frente, me volvió a recostar en el cama y poco a poco deje de llorar. ¿Que mas daba? Lo tenía a él, eso era lo que importaba. Y caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer Fic! :D, que hice con ayuda de mi querida amiga Juanita Medina. Espero les guste. **

**Espero sus Reviews con sus opiniones, recuerden que es mi primer fic así que no sean duros conmigo/ nosotras :P.**

**Kiss**

**Paula  
**


	2. Despedidas

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y de mi amiga Juanita :D_**

* * *

**Una Perfecta Cullen**

**II. Despedidas**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté algo confusa, mire hacia todos lados, Edward no estaba, seguro se habría ido a casa, tal vez el también tendría que pensar las cosas. Pero mis especulaciones desaparecieron. Edward estaba en mi ventana observándome, ¿Como no lo había visto? Me dijo que si íbamos a su casa, no me sorprendió, me duche y me vestí lo más rápido posible, me cogió de la mano y me subió a su espalda, y así como la primera vez sentía que volaba – el viento se me estrellaba con mi cara - me sentí libre, me sentía feliz.

Al llegar a la gran casa blanca, me bajo- me tomo unos minutos recomponerme del mareo – me cogió de la mano y me sonrió, quitándome el poco aire que podía respirar y caminamos tranquilamente hasta la puerta blanca. Al entrar había unas cuantas maletas de un rosa oscuro al lado de la entrada. Mire a Edward, pero este siguió camino al comedor, arrastrándome con él, todos estaban sentados en la gran mesa de color caoba. Carlisle nos hizo seña de que nos sentáramos.

- Bella- miro en mi dirección con una cálida sonrisa- se que puedes estar algo confundida. - No mucho- fue la respuesta que primero me salió.

– Te resolveremos todas tus inquietudes pero…

- Bella – lo interrumpió Sophie- perdón si te hice sentir incomoda, quiero que sepas que la decisión que tomo, no es por tu culpa- me dejo más que confundida- me voy a Denali.

La mire con la boca abierta. ¡¿Se iba?! Mi oportunidad – tal vez la única que tendría- de ver la transformación de un vampiro se estaba esfumando.

– No tienes porque irte- logre decir en un susurro.

–Creo que es lo que más te conviene – respondió Sophie mirándome y después a Edward

– Pues este es tu hogar, no tienes que irte por mi culpa.- solo sospechaba que era por mi culpa, no estaba muy segura - así que quédate y si es necesario no me acercare a esta casa por un tiempo seguro.

Para mi fortuna estaba segura de que el hecho de no acercarme a la casa, no significaba que no pudiera ver a Edward. Él estaría donde yo estuviera, pensar que no lo vería regularmente me trajo una oleada de dolor.

– Creo que es mejor que Sophie se vaya, tú no sabes el riesgo que corres con una neófita cerca- dijo Jasper. Me sorprendió.

Edward volvió a mirarlo con una extraña expresión.

–Pues ya que el asunto está definido, me tengo que ir- dijo Sophie con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza en sus perfectos ojos grises.

Aunque Sophie no fuera vampira – aun - dejaba bien alto el apellido Cullen. Como todos sus hermanos y hermanas, ella era hermosa, a su manera humana. Me hacía pensar en una Rosalie humana: con cuerpo atlético y una perfecta cara. Si así era humana ¿Cómo sería vampira? Sería la perfecta hermana Cullen.

Mientras pensaba en todos esos detalles, que me provocaban pequeñas punzadas de envidia, Sophie empezó a abrazar y a despedirse de todos los miembros de la familia:

– Adiós mamá- le dijo a Esme – Rose, Emmett los voy a extrañar mucho- decía mientras Rosalie le daba un fuerte abrazo y Emmett le revolvía el cabello.

– Mi querida niña- se despidió Carlisle abrazándola.

Le siguieron Alice y Jasper: ambos la abrazaron y ella rompió en llanto. Cuando llego el momento de despedirse de Edward y de mí casi rompo a llorar de remordimiento. Sophie abrazo el perfecto cuerpo de Edward con todas sus fuerzas mientras le decía:

– Oh, Edward, ¿Quién va a continuar enseñándome piano con la paciencia que tú tienes? Tú eres el único que me conoce bien. Te quiero hermano. – alzo la cabeza y miro al resto de la familia – los amo a todos, mi adorada familia.

El remordimiento empezó a hacer estragos conmigo. Me sentí un paria, ¿Cómo podía permitirme hacer sufrir a Sophie y al resto de los Cullen?

– Bella, cuida de todos por mi ¿sí?- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Después salió por la puerta hacia el coche de Carlisle. Seguida por ella, salió Rosalie, que me dirigió una profunda mirada de odio. Vi por la ventana como se alejaba el carro a toda velocidad. Tan mal como me sentía en ese momento, le pedí a Edward que nos fuéramos.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y de nuevo empezó la tormenta, ahora de remordimiento.

– No es tu culpa, son cosas inevitables.- dijo con voz suave mientras me acomodaba contra su pecho.

– Es mi culpa- pronuncie entre sollozos- pobre Sophie la hice sufrir y no solo a ella a Esme, a Carlisle, a todos- lloriqueé

– Sophie estará bien, lo ha visto Alice- trato de tranquilizarme

– ¿Alice ya la ve convertida? – pregunte dejando de llorar.

Edward no respondió. El que calla otorga, era ya un hecho. Ella iba a convertirse en vampiro. Lo más cerca que yo estuve fue cuando James intento matarme hacia unos meses atrás….

– ¿En qué piensas? - inquirió después de un momento de silencio.

– ¿Qué poder va a tener Sophie?- Era una pregunta que se me ocurrió de repente, pero que era muy importante.

– ¿Importa mucho?

– ¿Así que si va a tener uno?- además de que se iba a convertir en una belleza, iba a tener un poder. Perfecto.

– No estamos seguros. Alice no lo ve muy claro.

Me recosté en el pecho de Edward a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Después de un rato pregunte:

– ¿Por qué Rosalie me miro con tanto odio, hoy que salió hacia el coche?

Edward me miro sorprendido pero aun así respondió:

– No era odio. Estaba furiosa conmigo, porque por protegerte envió a Sophie lejos. Rosalie quiere mucho a Sophie.

– ¿La van a transformar los de Denali? – pregunté curiosa.

– No, Carlisle irá y lo hará él mismo. Se va mañana.

– ¿Fue tuya la idea de que Sophie se fuera? – inquirí de nuevo.

– No, fue de Sophie. Pero yo colabore para que los demás la aceptaran.

– No me parce muy justo.

– Yo sé lo que piensa Sophie- dijo tocándose la frente- ella está feliz del paso que va a dar y está feliz de que tu estés segura. – dijo con dulzura.

Me relaje un poco. Me acomode en el pecho de Edward y me quede dormida.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo. **_

_**Espero sus Reviews.**_

_**Kiss,**_

_**Paula**_


	3. El Regreso

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y de mi amiga Juanita :D**_

* * *

**Una Perfecta Cullen**

**III. El Regreso**

**Sophie POV**

Estaba aburrida, y así me sentía hace un mes. Ahora era una neófita y tenía un increíble control de mis instintos, por llamar de alguna forma al deseo incontrolable por beber sangre, que a la larga no era tan incontrolable para mí. Tanya piensa que es la preparación que he tenido: las charlas con Jasper, las anécdotas de mis hermanos y de mis propios padres- por supuesto todos adoptivos porque los vampiros no pueden tener hijos – e incluso el hecho de mentalizarme. Supongo que podría ser posible; llevo dos meses y medio de neófita y ya controlo bastante mi sed. Hace una semana me encontré el aroma de un humano vagando por el bosque mientras cazaba, estuve a punto de echar a correr detrás de él pero tuve el suficiente control y me retracte. Llevó poco como neófita y dejar a un humano así como así es algo muy bueno. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi autocontrol como de mi don. Si mi don, con Kate lo descubrimos a la semana de mi transformación.

_**Flash Back**_

"- ¡Sophie! - Me llamó Kate.

- ¿Si? – respondí detrás de ella. Como neófita era más rápida y me encantaba pegarle un susto de vez en cuando.

- ¡Ay! – Se quejo – Te falta una buena reprimenda jovencita, que tus padres estén en Forks no significa que olvides tu modales y me sorprendas así.

- ¿No te asuste? – pregunté divertida.

- Soy un vampiro, hay pocas cosas que me asusten. –dijo solemne. – Te llamaba para informarte que Carlisle habló por teléfono con Irina y pregunto por ti. Deberías llamarlos y hablar con ellos.- terminó molesta.

A Kate, Tanya e Irina les molestaba que por culpa de una humana, ósea Bella, abandonara mi hogar y a mi familia; para mí fue un sacrificio que hacía por Edward, mi hermano favorito. Al aquelarre de Denali los consideraba de mi familia también, pero más como a unas tías y un tío. Excepto a Laurent que hacía una semana se había marchado.

- Bien, los llamare.- Respondí con una sonrisa mientras me volvía. De pronto sentí una leve descarga que me había mandado Kate y me giré para encararla.

- Es para que aprendas a gastarle bromas a…- se interrumpió de repente y abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - inquirí sorprendida.

- Me acabas de dar una descarga igual a la que yo te di – dijo totalmente atónita.

- ¡¿Qué?! – conteste más atónita aún.

- Sí, no sé como lo hiciste pero acabo de sentirla. – Kate me miró como si viera un diamante en bruto.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunté incómoda.

- Este… este es tu don. – dijo con convicción.

- ¿Mandar rayos?

- No. Imitar poderes; acabas de imitar mi poder.

Miré a Kate y quise hacer una prueba. Me concentre en la descarga que ella me mando, cerré mis ojos e intente devolvérsela.

-¡Acabas de hacerlo otra vez! – gritó sorprendida.

- ¡Sí! – grite emocionada. "

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Desde entonces había empezado a perfeccionar mi don, practicando con Kate. Al conjeturar un poco, concluí que en este momento no podía imitar otros poderes porque el único poder que tenía cerca era el de Kate; eso quería decir que cuando estuviera cerca de otros vampiros con poderes, podría imitar los suyos. Ambas nos preguntábamos si mi don era solo para capacidades mentales como las de Edward o también servía para algo más físico como las de Jasper. Tenía mucha curiosidad y quería hacerle una visita a mi familia para comprobar mis teorías.

Como había dicho antes, estaba aburrida. No es que en Denali no hubiera nada que hacer o no tuviera cosas nuevas que descubrir de mi condición de neófita. Tal vez la razón principal es que extrañara a mi familia: extrañaba a Emmett y sus bromas, salir de compras con Alice y Rosalie, mis lecciones de piano con Edward, las historias de mi hermano Jasper, el amor y la ternura de mi madre Esme y la calidez de mi padre Carlisle.

Podría decir que incluso extrañaba a Bella. Realmente la primera vez que la vi, no me cayó del todo bien, pensaba que era muy poca cosa para Edward – por ese pensamiento Edward estuvo molesto unos días conmigo - y si algún día iba a formar parte de mi familia, no encajaría. No encajaría del modo que yo lo hice, como humana ella no encajaría en _mi_ familia. Cuando me recibieron los Cullen yo era una niña pequeña y a la larga todos me aceptaron, me quisieron y me aguantaban – Rosalie me adoraba y Jasper se inmunizo a mi olor. – en cambio, Bella, era diferente; a Rosalie lo le caía nada bien y para Jasper era duro tener un humano tan cerca.

Después que me entere de la historia de Edward y Bella, y también de todo el percance con ese tal James, pude ver todo lo que la amaba Edward y viceversa. Sólo eso era razón suficiente para que me callera bien, pero a larga la empecé a ver como una amiga y si, luego como una hermana. Bella tenía su lado bueno. Al igual que Emmett, yo era un fastidio cuando me lo proponía y molestar a Bella era mi hobby. Después que me conoció, empezó a ir a casa más seguido – o tal vez fue porque había comenzado el verano – en todo caso, molestarla se convirtió en una tentación totalmente irresistible. Ver como la hacía sonrojar – más bien cuando se ponía como un tomate – con mis comentarios, ver cómo le exasperaba a Edward eso y sentir el apoyo de Emmett, quien me seguía el juego a toda hora, molestar a Bella se convirtió en mi deporte oficial. Aunque las reacciones de Edward no me gustaban, ya que mi hermano favorito se molestaba mucho.

Cuando vine para Denali para mi transformación, supe que la quería como una hermana y que la extrañaría. Honestamente la oposición de Edward a transformarla no me sorprendió, ya había tomado esa posición cuando yo quise lo mismo y me parecía una real estupidez. Sigo teniendo mi alma ahora que soy una vampira (porque sé que la tengo). Igual Bella es diferente, nuestros casos son separados.

Quería de llegar de improvisto a Forks, así que tenía que tomar una decisión apresurada para que Alice no me viera. Y hoy sería el día de regresar. Toda la semana había estado cambiando de decisión, esperaba que eso bastara para que Alice no viera.

Ayer había sido el cumpleaños de Bella y yo quería darle un regalo. Además ya quería volver a mi hogar, que no lo hacía la gran casa, sino mi familia.

Carmen y Eleazar me llevaron al aeropuerto. Al llegar a Seattle, Emmett y Rosalie me estaban esperando, no había logrado engañar a Alice.

– ¡Rose! ¡Emmett! - grité mientras corría a saludarlos.

– ¡Sophie! – canturreó Rose mientras correspondía a mi abrazo.

– ¡Waoh! Te sentó la transformación, enana. – dijo Emmett mientras me revolvía el cabello.

– Gracias – respondí con una sonrisa. Rose me miró con una expresión de desaprobación. Yo sabía que a ella no le gustaba mi transformación pero igual ya no se podía cambiar.

Recogimos todo mi equipaje – Alice me enseño a vestir bien desde pequeña y siempre traía mucho equipaje – lo llevamos al Mercedes de mi padre y nos encaminamos hacia Forks. Llegamos por la tarde, incluso con la rápida conducción de Emmett. Yo también conducía rápido – cosa de familia– y ahora siendo vampiro me era más fácil.

Al llegar a casa, Esme me esperaba en el porche con una adorable sonrisa.

– ¡Mamá! – grité mientras bajaba del carro a velocidad vampírica– ¡Mami!

– ¡Sophie! – dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, si fuera humana seguro me habría roto algo.

– ¡Como te extrañe! ¡A todos! – Solloce sin lágrimas – ¡Mírame! – exclamé emocionada.

– Si nena, estas convertida en la neófita más hermosa que he visto – Bromeó y me beso la frente.

– ¡Sophie! – Me llamo Alice emocionada.

– ¡Alice! – Entré corriendo a la gran casa blanca y abrace a Alice al final de las escaleras.

– Me encanta el pantalón que llevas – Dijo orgullosa.

– Lo sé. – Sonreí. – ¿Dónde están papá, Edward y Jasper?

– Carlisle esta en el hospital pero viene dentro de 20 minutos. – Anunció mi madre.

– Yo estoy aquí – Dijo Jasper que bajaba las escaleras.

– ¡Jasper! – Lo salude.

– Hola Sophie. Veo que tus ojos ahora casi alcanzan nuestro tono dorado.

– Te morirás de la envidia cuando veas mi autocontrol – Dije muy pagada de mí misma– No has visto nada como esto hermanito.

– ¿En serio? – Comentó sorprendido.

– ¡Y también mi don! – Canturrie feliz.

– ¿Don? – Dijeron todos al unisonó.

Les explique todo lo que ellos se habían perdido: mi autocontrol sorprendente, cómo descubrí mi don y cómo planeaba probar mis teorías sobre el mismo.

– Jazz, hazme sentir eufórica. – le dije con los ojos llenos de emoción.

– ¿Más? –preguntó divertido.

Le solté un siseo.

– Muy bien– acepto. Empecé a sentirme totalmente eufórica y entonces me concentre y le devolví a mi hermano una emoción diferente para que viera que mi don funcionaba.

– ¿Estas tratando de hacer que me sienta triste? – murmuro sorprendido.

– Sí – dije sonriendo. En ese instante sentí la incredulidad de Jasper, la curiosidad de Rose Y Emmett, la emoción de Alice y el orgullo de mi madre.

– Te dije que nunca habías visto algo así – le recordé triunfante

– ¡Excelente! Ahora tenemos dos maneja emociones, dos enanas que ven el futuro y seguramente dos lectores de mentes, adiós a la poca privacidad que teníamos. – soltó Emmett fingiendo desesperación.

Me reí a carcajadas cantarinas con mi nueva voz.

– A ver Alice ahora tú, piensa en algo del futuro. – Dije poniéndome derecha en el sofá, mientras todos me miraban atentos. Alice cerró sus ojos y entonces yo me quede con la mirada perdida y vi lo que ella vio: nosotros empacando y abandonando nuestra casa, dirigiéndonos para Denali.

– ¡Lo logré! – Mí voz sonó como el repique de campanas. Un momento, ¿Nos vamos? Mi entusiasmo anterior se apago.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunté a Alice.

– No sé, es muy confuso como acabas de ver.- dijo con voz apagada… una voz que no era de ella- Déjame intentar aclararlo. – Cerró sus ojos y se concentro y de nuevo ambas tuvimos la visión al tiempo: Edward con Bella en el bosque, estaban hablando; él tenía una expresión triste y desolada mientras que Bella tenia una de devastación.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunté casi gritando. – ¡¿Dónde está Edward?!

Todos me miraron pero no respondieron. En eso, llegó Carlisle.

– ¡Hola mi querida niña! – saludó mi padre al verme en la sala.

– Hola papá – respondí perturbada por la visión. – ¿Dónde está Edward? – exigí de nuevo pero con un deje triste.

– Sophie, querida, ha acorrido algo anoche. – dijo Esme misteriosa. El cumpleaños de Bella, pensé.

– Lo sé, el cumpleaños de Bella pero…

– Si y no– me interrumpió mi padre. Enseguida me contaron todo lo acontecido: el ataque involuntario de Jasper hacia Bella. Fue una suerte que yo no estuviera, pensé para mis adentros. Ese relato hizo avergonzar a Jasper, se sintió en el ambiente.

– Hoy no asistí al instituto porque Edward me lo pidió – prosiguió Alice con un tono triste, después que termino mi padre de hablar. – Quiere comunicarnos algo hoy, llegara dentro de unos minutos.

Después de eso, para tratar de distraerme, empecé a practicar mi don. Me concentraba y trataba de tener una visión y solo tuve el atisbo de una pequeña, que era muy borrosa y no pude identificarla bien. Era cuestión de práctica. También quise practicar el poder de Kate pero no me resulto. Lo intente varias veces y nada.

– ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó mi padre.

Le explique lo que él se había perdido y lo que estaba haciendo.

– Por lo que me dices, pienso que solo vas a poder cuando estés cerca a Kate. – dijo divertido.

Lo miré sin comprender.

– Querida, tu don es la imitación. Pudiste tener visiones porque Alice esta aquí, está cerca. Lo mismo ocurrió con Jasper. Kate esta en Denali y por eso no puedes. Es parecido al don de Edward, él solo puede leer la mente de alguien que este a unos cuantos kilómetros; tú solo puedes imitar a alguien que esté cerca. Con el tiempo podrás extender tu don a unos kilómetros pero nada más. Tienes limitaciones como todos los dones la tienen.

Oh. Mi padre era muy inteligente, supongo que debía haberlo pensado antes. Obviamente no puedo pensar que soy un súper vampiro, tengo mis limitaciones.

– Y supongo que debo concentrarme en el poder que imito, porque hace un momento me sentí triste y todos ustedes no lo sintieron. Debo elegir que poder imitar para hacerlo. – concluí pensativa. Descubrir todo esto era un alivio. No me imaginaba teniendo visones, leyendo mentes y manejando emociones todo al mismo tiempo, me volvería loca. Sin mencionar como pondría a mi familia también.

Oí el Volvo de Edward y supe que estaba cerca. Llegaría en menos de nada. Al minuto se abrió la puerta y entro un Edward lúgubre que nunca había conocido. Ya había anochecido, aunque no sabía la hora.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí esta el tercer capítulo, ojala les guste. Voy a subir de una vez el 4to.**

**Porfa espero sus Reviews: críticas, halagos, etc. De verdad que emociona mucho recibirlos. :D**

**Kiss,**

**Paula**


	4. La Despedida

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y de mi amiga Juanita :D_**

* * *

**Una Perfecta Cullen**

**IV. La Despedida**

**Sophie POV**

– ¿Edward? – Lo miré extrañada.

– Sophie, no te esperaba. – dijo frio.

"_Perdió su viaje hasta aquí porque igual volveremos a Denali",_ pensó Edward. ¡Acaba de leerle el pensamiento!

– ¿Acabas de hacer qué? – pregunto asombrado pero con el mismo tono frio, parecía un zombi.

Le mostré en mi mente los detalles para que entendiera mi nuevo don.

– Oh. – Murmuro – Es un don estupendo. – termino de nuevo con ese deje frío… muerto. Mire sus ojos dorados y pude ver que les faltaba algo, como si les hubieran robado el brillo.

"_No es nada, Sophie",_ pensó Edward.

"_Claro que es algo, Edward. ¡Mírate! Pareces muerto, bueno más muerto" _

Apenas sonrió. Edward no era así.

– Se me olvidaba mencionar las nuevas conversaciones mentales que tendrán Sophie y Edward, eso solo mejora las cosas. – hablo Emmett en tono bromista, no me había dado cuenta de que Edward y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos, hablando mentalmente. Sonreí al ver de nuevo la efectividad de mi don.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando volví a mirar a Edward.

– Tenemos que hablar – dijo posando su mirada en cada uno de nosotros.

Nos sentamos en la sala, los ocho integrantes de la familia Cullen para escuchar lo que tenia para decirnos Edward.

– Lo que paso ayer con Bella, lo he tomado como una advertencia. Jasper sabes que no desconfió de ti – dijo dirigiéndose a mi hermano– pero que Bella este tan cerca de nuestra familia la pone en riesgo cada día. Solo el riesgo que corre al estar conmigo ya es mucho, sin mencionar que Sophie regresó y que el accidente de ayer puede repetirse y tal vez ella no tenga la misma suerte…- enmudeció , pude ver la tristeza y la agonía que emanaba su voz.

– Si el problema soy yo – lo interrumpí – prometo no acercarme a Bella.

– Sophie, el problema no eres tú, ni Jasper, ni yo; es ella. Ella es humana y está en constante riesgo al estar involucrada con nosotros. – me contesto arrogante. – Por tanto, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos de Forks, dejemos de entrometernos en su vida y démosle una existencia normal.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres un estúpido! – se opuso Alice– Bella no aguantara lejos de ti ¡Ni tu tampoco! Yo no quiero alejarme de ella.

– Edward, ¿No crees que es algo precipitado? – lo atajo mi padre.

– Coincido con papá, estas tomando las cosas a la ligera. – apoyé.

– Carlisle, yo no quiero verla de nuevo en situaciones a las que exponga su vida. La amo demasiado para eso. Prefiero dejarla y que pueda iniciar una vida de una humana normal. – replico Edward con el mismo tono frío que me sacaba de casillas.

"_¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ella es la única que te ha dado felicidad en más de noventa años y la vas a dejar!" _le grité mentalmente.

– Sophie, tú no me entiendes. – murmuro Edward entre los dientes.

– ¡Si te entiendo! ¡Siempre te he entendido incluso más ahora que puedo leer tu mente! – Susurre molesta– Esto es un error, sabes que ella no aguantara que la dejes.

De repente me sentí más calmada y me gire a ver a Jasper.

– Recuerda que eres una neófita y que tus emociones te dominan. Deja que te tranquilice.

Me deje tranquilizar.

– Tienes razón en lo último que dijiste – continúo Edward– Si sabe que me fui amándola, no aguantara. – Torció el gesto – Por eso, le hare creer que no la amo, así será más fácil.

Me encolerice de nuevo.

– ¡¿Te volviste estúpido mientras no estaba?! ¿Ese es tu plan? Edward, esto los hará sufrir a ambos y no servirá de nada. Recuerda que el peligro la encuentra a ella.

– Edward, no hagas esto. Es una soberana estupidez. ¡No seas egoísta! ¡Tú la necesitas! – dijo enfurecida Alice.

"_Pero también necesita estar viva, tener una vida normal… estar sin mi" – _pensó Edwardmelancólico_. _Supe que mi hermano no podía decir eso en voz alta, era doloroso porque era… la verdad, la cruda verdad.

– Es suficiente– dijo mi padre– Si esta es la decisión de Edward la aceptaremos. Somos una familia y nos apoyamos los unos a los otros. ¿Cuándo efectuaras tu…plan, hijo? – le preguntó mi padre a Edward.

– Mañana. – Contesto frio de nuevo– Será mejor que avisemos a los de Denali para quedarnos con ellos y tu Carlisle llama al hospital e inventa alguna excusa para renunciar.

– ¡Eres el colmo! – grité desesperada.

– Cálmate Sophie. – me ordenó Jasper mientras transmitía ondas de tranquilidad.

Me levante bruscamente y salí por la puerta disparada hacia el bosque. Corrí como nunca había corrido en lo que llevaba de mi nueva vida. Desde pequeña siempre correr me tranquilizaba. Una vez cuando tenía unos diez años me moleste por algo que ahora no recordaba con tranquilidad y Edward me monto a su espalda y echo a correr. La sensación del viento en mi cara y la libertad que sentí me encantaron; y mi enfado quedo olvidado. Desde entonces siempre quise correr a velocidad vampírica y poder correr como aquella vez. Ahora podía e incluso más rápido que un vampiro normal. Mi carrera disminuyo su velocidad cuando atisbe la ciudad de Seattle. Regresé a casa a la misma velocidad.

Al llegar me encontré con los muebles cubiertos con sabanas, a mi madre trayendo cosas del segundo piso y un montón de maletas en la puerta.

Gruñí por lo bajo y subí a mi cuarto. Entre y cerré la puerta, no quería verle la cara a nadie. Me tire en la cama y mire al techo. Obviamente no podía dormir, por lo que me dedique a analizar la situación. Carlisle tenía razón, éramos una familia y teníamos que apoyarnos entre nosotros, pero ¿y si la decisión no era la correcta? Edward estaba obrando mal, todos lo sabíamos. Tanto a él como a Bella esto solo les iba a traer dolor y sufrimiento.

– ¿Sophie? – llamó a mi puerta Edward.

"_¿Qué quieres?"_ le espete mentalmente.

Entro y se sentó a los pies de mi cama. Apenas vi su semblante mi enojo desapareció y lo reemplazo una tristeza incontenible. Edward era el vivo reflejo de la infelicidad. Me senté y el dijo:

– ¿Tan mal me veo? – trato de bromear pero sus ojos eran demasiado tristes como para que sonara divertido.

– No entiendo porque lo haces Edward. Las cosas pasan porque así deben ser, lo que pasó con Jasper no fue nada y tú lo sabes. Tú leíste en mi mente el autocontrol que tengo y sabes que ella no estaría insegura conmigo en Forks, es solo cuestión de estar a una distancia prudente y en un lugar donde haya aire fresco. – lo golpee suave en el hombro tratando de bromear y convérselo.

Edward pensó en el olor de la sangre de Bella y mi garganta sintió una quemazón. Su olor era esquicito.

– ¿Ves? Huele demasiado bien para su propio bien– sonrió con tristeza.

– Edward no lo hagas– susurré.

– Piensa que es por ella. –"_Solo por ella" _pensó.

– Pienso en ella y en ti cuando digo que esto es un error – lo miré a los ojos desolados.

– Sophie, por favor no compliques más las cosas. – casi me suplico.

Pensé en la visón que tuve, en esa en que Edward y Bella estaban en bosque.

– Entonces, así va a ser… así. – murmuro con tono frío.

– No tiene porque ser así. – contraataqué.

Me besó la frente y salió de mi cuarto. Me había dado por vencida.

A primera hora ya todo estaba listo para que nos marcháramos. La excusa para abandonar Forks era: los Cullen se van a Los Ángeles. Sonaba ridículo si se pensaba en lo que éramos y en que Los Ángeles es una ciudad soleada. Edward no estaba en casa y yo había perdido el poder de leer mentes. Estaba mirando por la gran ventana hacia el río y pensaba en Bella y todo lo que iba a ocurrir hoy. De repente se me ocurrió una idea loca y salí disparada a realizarla.

– ¡Sophie! – Oí que me llamaba Esme.

Regrese en menos de un segundo y le dije:

– No me demoro, mamá. Vuelvo para irnos. - Y salí corriendo de nuevo.

Llegué en pocos minutos a la casa de Bella. Recordaba el camino vagamente y solo había venido una vez cuando era humana. Me escondí en los arboles y espere a que saliera, sabía que Edward no iría a recogerla.

La vi salir de su casa y rápidamente me pare enfrente de ella.

**Bella POV**

Salí de casa sintiéndome temerosa de cómo estaban las cosas entre Edward y yo. Estaba desesperada, no entendía a que se debía su forma de actuar últimamente. De repente, vi una sombra borrosa y al instante vi parada frente a mí una mujer. La mire más detenidamente llevaba unos jeans azules y una blusa rosa pálida que resaltaba su tés; me tense de repente, no era una mujer…era un vampiro. Instintivamente me eche hacia atrás paralizada por el miedo. Estaba a unos cuatro metros de mí.

– No, Bella – dijo con voz como el repique de campanas. –soy yo, Sophie.

Abrí mis ojos como platos y la observe mejor. ¡Era Sophie! Había pensado de vez en cuando en ella los últimos meses, preguntándome como estaría. Le pregunte a Edward respecto a ella y me dijo que estaba bien pero que no podía venir todavía. Para mí fue obvio que la habían transformado y ahora tenía el comprobante al frente mío. Era…despampanante. Su cabello caía en rizos suaves hasta la mitad de la espalda, su cuerpo antes atlético ahora era totalmente perfecto con sus curvas definidas y sus piernas largas, su hermosa cara ahora parecía la de un ángel con unos labios rosados y su tés blanca como la nieve, como la de un vampiro. Sus ojos me parecieron de un color extraño como entre anaranjados y amarillos, acercándose al tono de ojos dorado de su familia.

Sentí como una lágrima pugnaba por salir. Ella tenía todo lo que yo quería. Y mis sospechas eran ciertas: se había convertido en la perfecta Cullen; hermosa y poderosa. O si, poderosa también, seguramente tenía un don esplendido.

– Bells, no llores. No te haré nada. – dijo con los dientes apretados. Sentí mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y las limpie rápido.

– Hola – susurré tímidamente – no te temo, es sólo…– se me apago la voz. Sophie me sonrió de forma extraña.

– ¿No le temes a un vampiro neófito? – inquirió sarcástica.

– A ti no. – Dije firme– Me alegro de verte.

Hice ademan de acercarme pero ella alzo las manos en señal de que me detuviera.

– No te acerques, Bella. Para ser neófita tengo un buen control pero te juro que a esta distancia me cuesta mantenerlo. No te expongas.

– Lo siento – dije mirándola de nuevo. Realmente era hermosa igual que Rosalie. – Entonces… ¿qué quieres?

– Bella, escúchame con cuidado – dijo en un tono que me pareció un tanto sombrío para venir de Sophie– he visto algo que va a pasar pero es un error…

– ¿Has visto? – La interrumpí– ¿Puedes ver el futuro?

– Más o menos, pero eso no importa ahora Bella. Lo que va a pasar es un error y necesito que lo impidas…

– ¡Ves el futuro! – dije totalmente atónita. _Una perfecta Cullen_, pensé de nuevo.

– No. Mira mi don es la imitación. Yo imito el don de Alice por eso puedo ver el futuro, lo mismo pasa con Jasper y Edward. Pero ahora no tengo ningún poder ya que ninguno está cerca y mi don solo alcanza unos pocos kilómetros.

La miré atónita de nuevo. Si su belleza era increíble no se asemejaba a su don. _Una perfecta Cullen_, se repitió la frase en mi cabeza.

– Bella, ahora eso no importa. Escúchame, necesito que cualquier cosa que te diga Edward hoy no le hagas caso. Cualquier afirmación o cualquier cosa que haga no la creas ¿sí? – hablo casi suplicando.

– Ehmm… Supongo. Lo haré– dije sin mucha convicción.

Lanzó una mirada con esos ojos anaranjados suyos que no supe interpretar y después susurró:

– ¡Mierda! – Giro su cabeza y en el acto sus rizos bailaron al ritmo de su movimiento – Viene para acá. Bella me tengo que ir– dijo rápidamente. Hizo ademan de irse pero se detuvo y me volvió a mirar. – Un momento, él está cerca tengo su don.

Me miró a los ojos y me intimide de inmediato. _"Él está cerca tengo su don" _había dicho. ¿Quién estaba cerca? La capte en un instante. Edward estaba cerca, y por consiguiente ella podía utilizar su don para probar conmigo.

Me miraba a los ojos como haciendo esfuerzo y después de unos segundos su expresión se volvió de desilusión.

– Es como si tuvieras un escudo – soltó de repente con la voz melodiosa– En fin, no me debería decepcionar. Si Edward no puede, era poco probable que yo sí. ¡Edward! – pareció recordar de repente.

No me podía leer la mente al igual que Edward.

– ¿Se supone que deberías estar aquí? – pregunte en un susurro.

– No – dijo cortante– Bella lo siento, de verdad esto no debería pasar. – su expresión se dulcificó.

– ¿Pasar qué cosa? – inquirí confundida.

Debió escuchar algo porque se volvió hacia el bosque. Estuvo en silencio un minuto que se me hizo eterno y después soltó un bufido.

– Cuídate, Bella. Y Desapareció.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, el 4to capítulo. Lo subí porque me voy de viaje y me tocaria hasta el año entrante...aunque no este muy lejos ya.**

**¡HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Reviews, please!**

**Kiss,**

**Paula**


End file.
